A Work in Progress
by Naydriel
Summary: The war is over. Snape survived. Hogwarts has been repaired and now former students who had been unable to finish their terms due to the war are invited back to completed their studies. A HG/SS tale. How will the story bloom? What adventures are in store?


**Author's Note: **This is something I have been wanting to start for a while now. This story will end up as a HG/SS shipping. For any inconsistencies please let me know and I will happily change/fix/research them.

As a note, this story takes place after the books, and Snape has survived.

Also, the title "A Work in Progress" is just indicative of the fact that I have yet to come up with a suitable title for this story. And so instead of going to "Untitled" I went with this.

**Disclaimer: **The series of Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of it - aside from the laptop upon which this is all typed.

Please** read and review**!

* * *

><p><strong>A Work in Progress<strong>

**Chapter One**

The scent of green apples filled the small flat as she trotted from the bathroom into the lounge, dripping small droplets of water. Still wrapped in her purple and overly fluffy towel, she absentmindedly grabbed the tattered book from the corner table and proceeded to fling herself onto the armchair. Legs draped over one arm she leaned into the other, settling cosily into its leather confines.

Hermione Granger was definitely not one to laze around. Particularly, not almost entirely in the nude. But in her own flat at the outskirts of the city, on dull Saturday afternoons like this she found immense delight in snuggling down just like this with a good book. This little ritual would simply have to remain her little secret. Hers and Crookshanks, who with one eyelid open watched her lazily from his corner of the lounge. Smiling over at him, she practically purred at him, "Mm, this is the life, Crooks, isn't it?"

A little meow from Crookshanks and an agreeable sigh later Hermione had become engrossed in Newt Scamander's _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. When the war had ended, she had spent weeks crying and falling into hysterics during the light hours which were only followed by sleepless nights. The deaths of so many friends and family members had plagued all the survivors. At first, many, like her, had despised they mortality; why had they lived when so many others had not. Thankfully, time had healed many of the wounds.

Looking at her now, no one would guess that at only eighteen this bushy haired teenager had lived and participated through one of the worst Wizarding Wars of all time. Looking at her now, she still was that buck-toothed, bushy brunette who had befriended the boy-who lived and the Weasel King. At present, she found the simplicity of life enough. Her apprenticeship at the Ministry of Magic was easy to say the least. And, her life now was simple – maybe an overstatement given her current relaxed exterior in the comforts of the small flat.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Crookshanks jumped, and all at once the peaceful moment passed.

"Hermione!"

"Open up already…"

"Hermione..! I have to pee…"

Recognizing the voices at the door, Hermione leapt into action. "Give me a moment," she called back, putting her book down on the stacked pile of small trunks next to the armchair and lunging towards her bedroom. Towel instantly abandoned and clothes summoned from the wardrobe with a flick of her wand, she dressed quickly before approaching the door.

Taking a final deep breath, she tidied her appearance and with a smile on her face she opened the door abandoning all hopes of her ritual Saturday reading. In an instant the long-haired red head dashed passed her in the direction of the loo, running like all hell was after her. The remnants of a "Hi Hermione" hanging in the air after her.

As an aspirated chuckle found its way out of her, Hermione turned to Harry, who scratching the back of his head and smiling after his girlfriend, managed to lean forward for a hug. Following right behind him, Ron leaned in for a quick peck on the lips and wrapped an arm around her waist as they all headed towards the sofas.

Pleasantries were exchanged as everyone shuffled into the lounge and each took a seat. Hermione claimed her usual space of the brown leather armchair and the boys settled on the larger green sofa. End of the chitchat came as Ginny questioned from the far reaches of the flat in most definitely her outside voice, "Have you told her yet?"

"Told me what exactly?"

"Well, have you read the Daily Prophet today?" Harry asked, not exactly answering her question.

Disgusted at the mention of the newspaper – '_gossip rag_' she mentally corrected, Hermione replied, "Not at all. I have not read that garbage since Rita Skeeter's ill-informed tales in fourth year."

"Well," Ron jumped in, "Apparently, Hogwarts is allowing students to go back and finish the study that was put on hold."

Ginny, returning to the conversation, plopped down between Harry and Ron, and digging into her bag retrieved a copy of the Daily Prophet which she handed over to Hermione, "See; it says here that McGonagall has been putting the school back together this last year. And now that it is ready, the students who may have missed out on completing their year because of the… well they can now finish up."

Silence filled the small living space as Hermione scanned the front page of the newspaper – _gossip rag_ she corrected absentmindedly. The section above the fold was filled with the moving image of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall in front of Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, whilst behind her the grounds were bustling with other professors and caretakers. All that her friends were telling her was proving to be true. Or at least it was being confirmed by the Daily Prophet.

"Is it true?" Her question particularly directed at Harry.

Meeting her gaze, "Yea, I got an owl from McGonagall this morning. And as it appears, the Daily Prophet has actually managed to get something right-"

"For once!" The group of four exclaimed in unison. A quiet chuckle erupted through the group, all of them reminiscing for a moment about the antics of Rita Skeeter.

"It's not compulsory-" Harry continued.

"Thank god!" the Weasleys interjected.

"-But, it allows anyone who wishes to sit their N.E.W.T.S to finish up and actually graduate with qualifications."

Leaning back into the couch, Ron spoke up, "So what do ya think?"

A moment of contemplation, "I guess I should have suspected that they would allow us to return. After all they could not have all of us walking around without actually completing our N.E.W.T.S.. I assume it would be necessary for anyone seeking a higher grade job, such as in the Ministry and they would not be able to get far without graduating…" The brunette mused.

"Yea, we were told that we should strongly consider returning as it would be beneficial for our Auror apprenticeships"

Ron sighed, "Bummer, right."

Hitting him on the arm, Ginning exclaimed, "Oh shush Ron!" And with a wide grin, "I am actually excited to be going back again! Please say you will come back too, Hermione?"

"Of course, Hermione's coming. Don't think she could survive much longer outside school. Without having any homework or being buried in the depths of the library-" Harry was cut short by the cushion hurtled towards him.

Looking smugly at the boy-who-lived, Hermione folded her arms and mocked, "Ha. Ha. Maybe I will not return."

"Don't say that! Harry, take it back!" Now, it was Harry's turn to be punched in the arm by the youngest Weasley.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

Laughter erupted throughout the room as the scene unfolded with the boy-who-had-lived getting thoroughly bruised by his much smaller-framed girlfriend.

"Of course I will go back! But only because I don't think I should condone the Golden Boy getting beaten up by you, Ginny."

"I guess, if you lot are all going back then I might as well too-"

"Oh no! Change of plans! Run, run, run from the Weasel King!" Knowing her fate, in a fluid motion Hermione ducked behind the armchair as she threw another cushion, this time aimed at Ron. In that moment, the world was lost and the four friends divulged in a good old-fashioned pillow fight.


End file.
